Battle Lines (episode)
| date = 2369 | teleplay = and | story = Hilary J. Bader | director = | episode = 1x13 | production = 413 | airdate = week of | altimage = golin Shel la.jpg }} "Battle Lines" was the 13th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in the show's first season, first aired during the week of 25 April 1993. The episode was written by and after Hilary J. Bader and directed by . Summary A runabout carrying Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir, and Kai Opaka crashes on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, where they meet a group of aliens who cannot die and have been fighting a war for centuries. References Characters :Altman • Julian Bashir • Graham Davis • Jadzia Dax • Jones (Lieutenant) • Kallis Ven • Kira Nerys • Morn • Nima • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Golin Shel-la • Benjamin Sisko • Zlangco Skrain Dukat • Tahna Los Locations :Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Promenade • Quark's Bajor • Idran • Tevlin-De Starships : ( runabout) • ( runabout) Races and cultures :Antican • Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Lurian • Trill States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Ennis • Nol-Ennis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance Other references :antimatter pod • Bajoran language • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • delta radiation • Ennis satellite network • meson • nanite • nanotechnology • Prime Directive • model • Vayan horn fly • warp eddy Appendices Related media * The novel Dawn of the Eagles reveals that Gul Skrain Dukat deliberately doctored Kira's security file so that she wouldn't be arrested the moment she set foot on Terok Nor. Her original file read, in part, "Confirmed association with Shakaar and Kohn-Ma cells. Probable connection to events at Gallitep, to the destruction of several surface relay bases, to numerous counts of tech sabotage. Possible affiliations with other terrorist groups, including Gertis, Krim..." Her priority status was in the upper hundreds. Dukat changed it to match the description partially mentioned in this episode: "Civilian runner for the Shakaar cell. A minor operative whose activities are limited to running errands for the terrorist leaders. May have participated in minor boundary/curfew infringements." He also dropped a digit off of her status number, making her a low priority. * The impact that Opaka had on the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis is revealed in the novel Rising Son. The arc of the episode continues in other DS9 relaunch stories, such as in the . The events of this episode are mentioned in Lesser Evil. * The Star Trek Online expansion Victory Is Life also revisits the penal moon. * Opaka's loss in this episode would be mentioned in many of the numbered DS9 novels, including the . Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Majel Barrett as the Starfleet computer voice Images battlelines.jpg|Episode image. golin Shel la.jpg|Golin Shel-la. zlangco.jpg|Zlangco. Connections Timeline | after1 = The Storyteller | type2 = episode | series2 = DS9 | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = The Storyteller| | prevpocket = Bloodletter | nextpocket = Frame of Mind }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 1